


The missing toy

by VeertjeD



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I hope, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sex Toys, This idea came to me at night, but not too bad, just one really, not really - Freeform, so I hope it is as amusing as I thought it would be when I thought of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeertjeD/pseuds/VeertjeD
Summary: Yuuri lost something, Viktor knows where it is. Don't you worry!





	The missing toy

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, English not as first language.

Viktor yelled a ‘Tadaima!’ peeled of his shoes and threw the keys in the bowl. While he was taking of his coat he was looking around for Makkachin. Viktor had heard her bark an answer when he came in and normally she would be bouncing through the apartment to greet him, now he didn’t see her however. He walked further into the house to go search for her. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw the dog sitting on the doorstep of the bedroom, a bit nervously shuffling. Viktor got concerned and took some big towards the door so he could look inside. He was greeted by Yuuri’s wiggling butt, while the upper part of his body disappeared under the bed. 

Viktor needed a few second to admire the arse of his husband but snapped back when Yuuri crawled back and sat up again. ‘Viktor! You’re home already!’ Yuuri’s head was slightly red and his hands were fiddling with his shirt. He was obviously anxious about something. Viktor stepped over Makkachin the room in and went on his knees in front of Yuuri. He slowly reached out his hand to assess if it was alright to touch, when Yuuri leaned into the hand and gave a slight smile Viktor cradled Yuuri’s face with both hands and gave him a light kiss. After the kiss Yuuri mumbled ‘Okairi’. Makkachin had in the meantime determined that everything was right again and came bounding in to join. Both the humans gave her a quick hug and she went happily off again. 

Viktor stood up and went to sit on the bed, he pulled Yuuri with him. ‘Now Yuuri, do you want to tell me what’s the matter?’ Yuuri ducked his head and borrowed into Viktor’s chest. Viktor could see his ears becoming red again. ‘It’s really silly, nothing really.’ Yuuri leaned back so Viktor could see his face again. Viktor smiled an encouraging smile and Yuuri smiled back. Then he adverted his eyes again. ‘Icantfindmydildo.’ He mumbled. Viktor’s eyebrows went up a bit. ‘I’m sorry?’ Yuuri found some courage to actually look at Viktor’s face now. Still no eye contact though. ‘I can’t find my dildo.’ His eyes went back to chest height. ‘I was reading something and wanted to, well, use it?’ 

Viktor knew exactly what Yuuri was talking about. The two of them had gotten a good collection of toys together since they started living together. In the beginning, most of them had been Viktor’s but now Yuuri had acquired a good number also. However, he had started with one. The single toy he already had before they got together. A sleek dark blue one. Not too big, not too small and you could attach a sucker to it. It was always Yuuri’s go to toy. Viktor also knew were exactly it was right now, he wanted to say so when Yuuri went on with explaining. 

‘I searched everywhere, in the bedroom I searched three times!’ He made a gesture indicating the room around them. ‘And I still can’t find them. Then I thought maybe I had lent it out to Phichit,’ Viktor perked up hearing that, ‘but I know that can’t be true because we actually… used it yesterday and Phichit is on the other side of the world. Then I started to just think the most ridiculous things like, Makka could have thought it was a toy and took it with her. And maybe outside and people would miraculously know it belonged to us. Me. And then… I don’t know what I thought but I just had to find it because otherwise it would go wrong. And now I still don’t know where it is!’ Yuuri had slightly gotten louder while talking and after the last sentence he stood up full purpose to go and search for it again. 

Viktor grabbed his arm and hold him back. ‘Yuuri, I know where it is.’ Yuuri turned around and looked at Viktor again. ‘Come.’ Viktor walked out of the bedroom with Yuuri behind him, still holding his arm. Viktor strode thought he apartment to the kitchen. There he let go of Yuuri and took the last step to the dishwasher. He opened it and rolled out the first rack. There in all his glory laid the dildo. Viktor grabbed it and hold it out triumphantly to Yuuri with a big grin. ‘Tadaa!’. Yuuri was just sort of staring at the dildo that was slightly wiggling in the air. Than he also broke out in a grin and picked it out of Viktor’s hand. ‘I would have never thought to search there! I never owned a dishwasher and always cleaned it by hand. I forgot this is a thing you could do.’ Yuuri was still slightly gazing at the dildo. ‘Thank you.’ 

Viktor slung his arms around Yuuri and gave him a hug. He nuzzled in the hair behind his ear. ‘Now Yuuri, why don’t you go and show me what you meant to do with that thin before it became lost?’ a soft whisper in Yuuri’s ear and the man was nodding enthusiastically along. Viktor leaned back. ‘But first!’ The nodding stopped abruptly. ‘You have to tell me exactly how and why Phichit started to use your sex-toys?’ Yuuri sputtered and tried to shove the dildo back at Viktor. The man just started dragging Yuuri out of the kitchen. ‘Tell me everything!’

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I have written till now is in some way related to sex. I don't know why... Maybe someday I will write something completely different!
> 
> I just, I suddenly had this idea that Yuuri probably never owned a dishwasher so he had always cleaned his sex-toys by hand. And then one day Viktor cleans up the toys after some sexy times but he just puts them in the dishwasher. Because why not? And Yuuri can't find them anymore. I also just kinda like the mental image of a dick in the dishwasher xD


End file.
